The present invention relates to a landscaping/erosion control structure in the form of a series of spines which can be attached to opaque fabric, open weave fabric or an open mat as a method of capturing and retaining landscape bark, straw or other similar materials that are desired to be captured and retained on a slope for a variety of applications.
While the materials of this invention have many other diverse applications, they have been primarily designed to embody unique characteristics which are important in landscape fabric/erosion control uses and particular emphasis is placed on such uses throughout this application. The term ‘landscape fabric’ is used throughout this application to define a light blocking material containing micro pores to allow the passage of water. The term “open mat” is used throughout this application to define a landscape fabric with and open grid. The term “adhesion” may also mean glue.
There is a need for a long lasting and/or reusable device for and method of capturing and retaining materials on a slope that can be easily manufactured, rolled, shipped and placed in position.